The present invention relates to a coupling structure, and more particularly, to a coupling structure for mounting a core of a flyback transformer.
A flyback transformer is generally implemented within the circuits of a display device for providing distinctive voltages required by the circuits operation of the display device. Some U.S. Pat. Nos. i.e. 5,160,872, 5,287,479 and 4,144,480 may be referred in order to have an in-depth understanding of structures of the flyback transformer and functions of the High Voltage output, Focus output and Screen output of the flyback transformer.
Please refer to FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a flyback transformer 10 according to the prior art. FIG. 2 is an exploded diagram of the flyback transformer 10 shown in FIG. 1. Flyback transformer 10 of the prior art comprises a low-voltage bobbin 12, a high-voltage bobbin 14, an upper core 16, a lower core 18, a housing 20 and a clip 22. The assembly procedure of the flyback transformer 10 comprises: first, installing a winding shaft (not shown) of the low-voltage bobbin 12 into a shaft hole (not shown) of the high-voltage bobbin 14; secondly, installing the low-voltage bobbin 12 and high-voltage bobbin 14 into the housing 20; thirdly, installing the upper and lower cores 16, 18 on the low-voltage bobbin 12 respectively; finally, mounting the upper and lower cores 16, 18 by the clip 22 to form the flyback transformer 10.
In general, a clip 22 made of nonmagnetic metallic material is used to mount the upper and lower cores 16, 18 on the low-voltage bobbin 12 within the assembly procedure of the flyback transformer 10. The purpose is to apply the flexibility of the clip 22 for mounting the upper and lower cores 16, 18 on the low-voltage bobbin 12. However, the use of clip 22 increases the product cost, and more particularly, an additional assembly step is required during the assembly procedure of the flyback transformer 10.
The present invention provides a coupling structure for mounting a core of a flyback transformer. The flyback transformer comprises a low-voltage bobbin, a housing, a lower core, an upper core and the coupling structure. The low-voltage bobbin comprises a winding shaft and a skirt. The winding shaft has an upper opening for receiving the upper core. The skirt has a lower opening for receiving the lower core. An internal surface of the skirt is defined by the lower opening. The coupling structure comprises at least one upper coupling device provided on the housing for mounting the upper core and at least one lower coupling device provided on the internal surface of the skirt for mounting the lower core. Besides, the upper core engages into the housing by the upper coupling device through the winding shaft and the lower core engages into the low-voltage bobbin by the lower coupling device through the skirt according to a predetermined procedure. Therefore, the flyback transformer applied with the coupling structure of the present invention will no longer apply said clip. The product cost will be reduced and the additional step in the assembly procedure of the flyback transformer will be removed as well.
These and other objectives of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment which is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.